(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple purpose radio transmission and receiving system, and more particularly, to one that incorporates associate mechanism and circuits of a wired mouse, a track ball or a touch panel and provided with switches, I/O connector (or plug-socket unit), transmission wire and an optional charging control circuit and a (dis)chargeable battery.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A dedicated or a common radio transmission/receiving system is usually required to be adapted to the conventional hand-held or desk-top radio keyboard or radio mouse, track ball, touch panel, scanner, camera, Aido-Visual (AV) display or TV game operator, Remote Control (RC) and other radio peripheral that executes radio transmission by infra-red or radio frequency, then connected to a main frame via transmission wire or interface connector (or plug-socket unit).
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a radio peripheral matching multi-purpose radio transmission (T/C) system via RF, infra-red or ultra-sonic transmission that also functions as a wired mouse, a track ball or a touch panel in case of power insufficiency, power failure or channel interference. The system contains a structure that permits mutual combination between both of the system and its matching radio peripheral said multi-purpose radio (T/R) system, an interface connector (or plug-socket unit) for mutual connection, or a transmission wire to transmit electric energy or signal or both.